Christmas Gift
by AmeHime1798
Summary: Summary: Still on the run, Chloe and the gang stop for awhile in a small town in the middle of Montreal, Canada. Arguments break out, and insecurities are touched upon. But will Chloe and Derek's relationship last and make it through if they keep up with their lack of proper communication? Clerek. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Miki-chan: Hi ya! How are you, my awesome readers? Hope you like my fanfic! R&R! (/- 3 -)/ Kisses!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers! I only wish I did. LOL! :P )

_~Christmas Gift.~_

~Chapter 1: Annoyed.~

Chloe looked out the window of the van, she smiled as snow hit the window and slid down. They were headed for Canada now.

She looked at Derek, who was fast asleep leaning on her. He wasn't sleeping very much lately. He was always on edge.

He was always looking out the windows and walking round the hotels they stayed in, to make sure the Edison Group didn't find them. He didn't even spend that much time with Chloe who was getting a bit annoyed.

Chloe sighed, thinking of all that time wasted walking round and jumping at the stupidest things, when he could have been sleeping or spending "alone" time with Chloe. (Yeah, right alone time! They never get a break from everything!) She sighed, looking back out the window.

'Chloe? You should get some sleep.' Kit said, worry seeping into his voice. Chloe smiled looking up front where Kit was sitting in the driver seat. 'Okay.' She said. She moved a bit to get comfortable, Derek moaned leaning his head back on to Chloe's shoulder and breathing deep, taking in deep breaths of her scent.

Chloe smiled and closed her eye lids, breathing deepening as she plunged into the world of sleep.

Chloe smiled, she had a grate dream about Derek giving her a Christmas present. And yes it was almost Christmas. In two to three days. (Two days from that one) The present was a necklace with a puppy on it. Chloe had a feeling someone was looking at her.

She looked up to find a pair of beautiful emerald green pools staring back at her, she saw his face had cleared up, and he looked really good.

He smiled at her. Chloe smiled back, thinking how beautiful his smile was. He smiled now that they were dating, he was happier to have someone love him so much. To care about him the same way he cared about her.

Derek let his arm slip around her and pull her closer to him. Chloe pushed herself up so that his breath was on her lips, he was breathing heavily. She was to, to feel him so close after a while of not being close to him.

He leaned in closing what little space was left, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled against his lips, giggling lightly. 'Why are you laughing?' He asked. Chloe giggled more now. 'This is the first time doing this in a while.' She said, losing her smile remembering just what had her so mad.

She pulled back and looked out the window. Derek growled at her pulling away, but asked instead of getting annoyed. 'Chloe, what's wrong?' Chloe's breathing hitched as she heard her name. She didn't want to talk about it. So she just said 'Nothing.' He growled again, getting a bit irritated, by her tone of voice that was saying: Leave me alone.

'Why are you mad?' He asked again. She could almost laugh at that. Wait why was she so mad? Why was she getting so peeved at him for not being with her? For not spending time with her, of what little time they had together? Because everyone was always bugging them,

'It's nothing.' Chloe said after a little bit of thinking. Now he was mad but that all went out that window when he got why she was so mad.

"Is that why she's mad? Cause I've been on edge? Is that why she gets so irked so easily?" He thought. He groaned, feeling stupid. He leaned in to her ear and whispered. 'I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you so much lately.' Chloe sighed.

She turned and said. 'Stop. I know you've been worried about the Edison Group and everything so don't try and apologize.' He felt like she had just slapped him in the face really, really hard. 'I'm sorry.' He tried again, looking like a hurt puppy that lost its way. Chloe shut him up with a kiss. 'I forgive you, this time.' She muttered pulling away looking back out the window again.

Derek, heaved a sigh. Chloe grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers. 'Go to sleep.' She said, looking at him. Derek leaned his head on her shoulder again and closed his eyes. He realized that he was slightly mad at himself for not spending enough time with her. So he decided to spend as much time with her as the others would let him.

Chloe put her head on his and started to fall asleep thinking about her mother…

A little after that Tori woke up, mumbling about the car not being comfy enough. Tori looked back at Chloe and Derek who were fast asleep in each other's arms. Tori gaged, and Simon laughed. He had been up a bit longer then Tori had. He thought they were so cute together, Derek and Chloe. He was happy for him. He had got over Chloe and they became good friends.

'Gleh!' She gaged. Simon rolled his eyes, and looked out the window; smiling slightly to himself. 'Hey Dad, Where are we?' Simon asked. Kit smiled. 'We'll be at a hotel soon. We're in Cornwall, right now."

'Okay.' Simon said looking out the window, again. It was snowing harder now and it was hard to see outside. Kit had the window-wipers going _fast._

'Where are we?' Derek asked, waking still holding Chloe in his arms. 'Cornwall.' Simon repeated. Chloe whined at the sudden movement he had done. He held his breath, when she moved and moaned again. He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up.

'What's with you?' Simon asked, when he saw that Derek was holding his breath. 'Nothing.' Derek's cheeks went a _really_ light shade of pink that you would have to be in his face to see. He looked at Chloe in awe at how cute she was when sleeping. Derek got comfy again and started drifting off again.

'Chlo? Wake up.' Derek said, trying to wake her from her dream land. (With pink bunny's and unicorns, fluffy clouds and little kitty's! LOL!) Chloe whined and sat up. 'Where are we?' She asked. 'At a hotel, In Cornwall?' Derek asked Simon. Simon nodded, chuckling slightly at his brother.

Derek growled. Simon laughed, so hard holding his shirt for dear life. 'I'm dying!' He managed to choke out. Chloe giggled, smiling at Derek.

~Derek's POV~

"Looks like she's not mad anymore, that's good." Chloe looked at me questioningly. I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek before moving to her ear and whispered. 'Nothing.'

~End of chapter~

(A/N: How was it? Hope you liked/loved it! R&R, and if you like it tell me and I will update just for you! (/- 3 -)/ Kisses!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Miki-chan: Hey here you go the next chapter! R&R!)

(Mika-chan: Disclaimer: We don't own anything! :P

~Chapter 2: The gift...~

Chloe, rolled over full of sweat. She was now in a hotel room, with a table next to the bed with a plate of pizza on it. Derek, Simon and Kit were in the room next to them. Tori had her own bed and Lauren as well.

Chloe snuggled her face into the pillow holding it tightly, pulling the blanket over her head like she was scared someone or something mite try and hurt her.

Chloe turned again trying to get as far under the blankets as they would let her, she had had a really scary dream. She sat up fast and letting out a yelp as she felt something touch her under the blankets.

She flicked on her flash light that was on the bed side table next to the pizza and can of soda she fragrantly search under her blankets for what had touched her but there was nothing.

She listened to Tori's loud snoring sounds and her Aunts mumbles from there rooms. She started to lay back down and memories of her dream came flooding back, and she yelped again when a little knock was heard on the door.

'Chloe?' She heard a beep rumble. She got out of bed and tip toed to the door.

'Derek?' She said letting a small sob escape her mouth. 'Chloe, are you okay?' Chloe unlocked the door and let Derek in. 'N-no.' She said hugging him, he sighed and hugged her tightly in his arms.

He reached back with one hand and closed the door. 'What's wrong? Nightmare?' He said, in a surprisingly soft for his low rumble tone.

Chloe sobbed lightly in his arms, wetting his bare chest.

She collected herself whipping away any remaining tears on her cheeks and looked up at Derek who had picked her up and walked over to her bed, plopping her down on the bed and taking a seat next to her. They sat there for a minute in silence, neither one knew what to say.

'Chloe, you wanna talk about it?' he said whispering in her ear. Chloe shuck her head hugging Derek again. But Derek persisted saying.

'Come on, Baby.' He smiled at using the pet name. He moved his head to her neck kissing it tightly.

'Talk to me.' He said tickling her neck with his breath. She shuck her head again.

'Fine.' He sighed getting up and taking her hand making her stand, he pulled the covers down and helped Chloe climb into bed. He pulled up the covers over Chloe.

Chloe looked at him confused, why was he leaving? Why wasn't he staying to take care of her? Chloe started to freak as he turned around and started walking away. Chloe panicked.

'Derek?' She said letting her panic seep into her voice. Derek winced at how worried she sounded. 'Yeah?' He asked not turning around but closing his eyes.

'W-where a-are y-y-you g-going?'

She asked letting her stutter get the better of her. 'To bed.' He said still not tuning to look at her. Chloe was really scared now. 'W-why...' She couldn't ask.

He tuned a little bit. Chloe started to clam down a tad bit when she saw he was turning slightly.

'What?' He said letting his acting take over trying to get her to talk, but this was just making him feel like nothing he'd felt before.

But if he was going to get anything out of her he had to.

'W-w-w-why a-are you g-going b-b-back?' She stammered.

He clenched his heart, it was really eating at him that he was hurting her. **"What are you doing? Go see our mate! Can't you see she's hurting because of US!"**

He heard the wolf in the back of his head. Most of the time he blocked it out, but the stupid wolf was right.

"_I can't! I wanna know what she's so worried about! And why she doesn't want to talk! Even to me!'_ He yelled back at the stupid wolf.

He toke a _**deep**_and shaky breath, and he started walking and Chloe's breathing started getting faster and her heart rate went up.

'Derek!' She cried. That was it, she cracked. He turned around and walked slowly not wanting to wake the others, even if he wanted to run to her He sat down on the bed next to her as she clenched her blankets, _**tightly**_.

Like her life depended on it... She looked up tears in her eyes. Derek winced at her.

'It's okay, baby.' He said embracing her in his arms tightly, rubbing her back gently. After a minute or so Chloe stopped crying, trying not to be a suck-up sat back and looked away trying to clam herself.

'You sure you don't want to talk about you dream, babe?' He said trying to get her to talk again. She looked at Derek tears welling up in her eyes.

'I-i h-h-had a-a d-d-dream... Y-y-you l-l-left m-m-me.' She stammered tears falling freely again.

~Derek's POV~

"**Oh. Great i made her think her dream had come true nice job Derek... Nice."** I thought, kissing the top of Chloe's head lightly.

'Sorry, Chlo...' She looked at me confused.

'W-what?' She said. I sighed.

'Never mind.' I said cupping her face with my hand and kissing her lightly on the lips.

'I'm not going anywhere. Not with out you.' Chloe climbed out of the blankets, slipping onto my lap. She kissed me and that's when i remembered my gift that i got for her.

I pulled back. Before i went to go see Chloe i pulled on my sweat pants, the necklace was in my pocket. I pushed her off my lap and started fishing around in my pocket.

I pulled out the necklace and gave it to Chloe. 'wow.' She whispered. 'It's so cute. How did you get it?' She asked. 'I saved up some money.' I said.

The necklace was a puppy on it. (Just like in her dream!) 'Thank you. I love it.' She said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

'Now I'm going to bed.' She said pulling on my arm as she slipped under the

blankets again, sighing i climbed in with her and held her. She snuggle up to my chest, her eye lids dropping.

'Mary Christmas, Derek.' Chloe smiled.

'Mary Christmas, Chlo.' I said kissing her in the forehead.

After a little bit she fell asleep. I was going to head back to my room, but she was clinging to me. So i just stayed there. I fell asleep after what seemed like for ever...

~End~

(Miki-chan: Here you go my awesome readers. Hope you loved reading it as much as i did writing it! R&R! Kisses \(- 3 -)/ Mary Christmas! And a Happy new Year! :P)


	3. Important! PLEASE READ!

Heads up!

Heyo ya'll Derek&Chloe fans! I'm planning on rewriting my Darkest Powers fic. I re-read it this week and realized how horrible it's written. So... Yeah! I'll probably 're-write it. XD

Toodlez!


End file.
